


Correction

by fyeahimking



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase (Mentioned) - Freeform, F/M, corrections, explanatory, good things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahimking/pseuds/fyeahimking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like it when she corrects me. I like it so much that sometimes I mess up on purpose just so she'll tell me the right version of what I said or did. </p>
<p>(Short explanatory thing from Percy's POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correction

I like it when she corrects me. I like it so much that sometimes I mess up on purpose just so she'll tell me the right version of what I said or did. 

If anyone else pointed out I was wrong or incorrect, I'd want to deck them and most of the time I probably would. But when Annabeth does it, it feels so different. She's not saying, “God, Percy, you are so stupid, can't you get it right for once?.” Really, she isn't. When she texts me, *No, Percy, it's their not they're. Their shows ownership whereas they're shows a characteristic of the subject* I know that the underlying statement is that she just wants to help, she wants me to know my stuff, she wants me to understand. 

When she corrects me, I know that she does not intent to hurt me therefore it does not hit me like a slap in the face. Instead it is her tapping lightly on my shoulder and saying, “This is not correct, this is and I will tell you why.”


End file.
